Blends of polycarbonate and various other polymer compositions such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) and styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) are well known for their advantageous performance properties. However, polycarbonate blends with other non-polycarbonate material often lack the desired level of transparency and haze. To that end, several attempts have been made to improve the transparency and to reduce the haze of polycarbonate blends with various combinations of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene, styrene, acrylonitrile, and other monomers. However, none of these attempts were able to produce a polycarbonate blend that exhibits a relatively high transparency and relatively low haze characterized by a refractive index similar or the same as that of the polycarbonate itself. There remains a need in the art for such polycarbonate blends and for polymer compositions that are capable of providing such polycarbonate blends.